Feu et magie
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Drabbles) Défi des 50 drabbles. [UA] Leur monde est divisé en plusieurs catégories d'âme-soeur et le but ultime est de trouver la sienne. Malheureusement, des accidents arrivent... [Multi-couples] Morgane, Freya, Vivanne, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Arthur, Perceval, Gauvain, Merlin, Léon et Mordred présents.
1. Crocus

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que j'ai des oeuvres déjà en cours à finir dans ce fandom mais je m'accorde une petite pause avec ce défi ;)

N'hésitez pas à lui montrer tout votre amour :)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 470**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Crocus_

 _(Bonheur de jeunesse)_

Morgane a seize ans lorsqu'elle rencontre son âme-sœur. Certains diraient qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé sa moitié aussi tôt, puisqu'elle pourra passer sa vie entière avec. Evidemment, Morgane ne le voit pas comment cela.

Déjà, parce qu'elle avait prévu de découvrir le monde avant de se poser et de fonder une famille. Elle déteste se sentir enchaînée à quoi que ce soit, et la finalité des âme-sœurs l'horripile. D'un autre côté, elle aurait dû le voir venir. C'est l'un des avantages à avoir un compte à rebours sur l'avant-bras : vous saviez exactement quand vous alliez rencontrer l'élu. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à _ça_.

Il a onze ans. Enfin, elle suppose, mais le problème reste là. C'est un enfant. Qu'est-ce que les gens attendent d'elle, qu'elle s'en occupe ? L'idée-même la fait frissonner. Mais en même temps, il a de grands yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence qui l'observent avec adoration, et elle sait qu'elle est fichue. Personne ne l'a jamais regardée avec autant d'émerveillement et de tendresse.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La voix est douce mais définitivement masculine, commençant à devenir adulte. C'est lui qui a eu le courage de parler en premier, et ça ramène Morgane à la réalité. Ils ne se connaissent même pas.

« Morgane, et toi ?

\- Mordred. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je te trouve très jolie. »

Et Morgane _rougit_. Un gamin vient de lui faire un compliment et elle ne sait plus comment réagir. C'est la chose la plus pathétique qu'elle ait fait depuis longtemps.

« Merci, Mordred.

\- Ah ! Te voilà. »

Les yeux verts dérivent de ceux océans pour se poser sur la femme qui approche. Elle a l'air encore jeune, dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux bruns magnifiques et un regard tout aussi profond que celui de son fils. Enfin, Morgane suppose, jusqu'à ce que Mordred le confirme.

« Maman, je te présente ma future femme. »

Les deux plus âgées se figent, observant le grand sourire qui illumine son visage, puis elles échangent un coup d'œil. La mère n'a pas l'air heureuse du tout, et Morgane se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin.

« Excuse-moi ?

\- Madame, je suis navrée, ce n'est pas du tout…

\- Regarde Maman, je suis à zéro. Je t'avais dit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. »

Et Morgane regarde avec ébahissement les six zéros alignés sur l'avant-bras de Mordred. Inconsciemment, elle relève sa propre manche et observe les chiffres figés. C'est étrange de ne pas les voir bouger, mais soudain elle se sent libre. Elle sait au moins où elle en est.

Elle entend soupirer et relève la tête. Le regard qu'elle croise est resigné mais accueillant.

« Que diriez-vous de venir prendre le goûter avec nous ? »


	2. Coquelicot

Me voici de nouveau consacrée à mes petits recueils ! Donc je devrai pas mal publier cette semaine ainsi que la prochaine pour tout finir ;)

Tenez-vous prêts :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 483**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

Avertissement : Character Death. Coeurs sensibles soyez prévenus.

* * *

 _Coquelicot_

 _(La paix dans la mort)_

Freya était rassurée. Elle était allongée contre le corps de son âme-sœur, lui diffusant une douce chaleur, une qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Une main tenait la sienne et une autre lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur, contre son dos et entre ses côtes. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, ses pulsations lentes, paisibles, rassurantes. Il avait été un soleil radieux et chaleureux dès leur rencontre, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène parmi la souffrance qu'était sa vie. Il avait même réussi à la sortir de son foyer d'accueil. Elle lui serait entièrement reconnaissante rien que pour cela, même si l'amour intense qu'il lui accordait était également fascinant, un reflet parfait de celui qu'elle lui vouait.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Merlin sentait le deuxième cœur dans sa poitrine, s'emballant alors qu'il faiblissait. Il essayait de la sentir contre lui, de la mémoriser, alors que lui se brisait un peu plus en même temps qu'elle. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines mais elles avaient été intenses, les plus belles de toute sa jeune existence. Il n'avait que vingt ans après tout, et elle dix-huit. Dans quel monde cruel devait-elle mourir aussi tôt ?

Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse et sauve. Il avait convaincu le foyer d'accueil qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, avant de l'inviter à dormir chez lui le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement. Elle avait bien sûr été méfiante au début, mais Merlin avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente chez elle et qu'elle comprenne qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Ils avaient tout de suite su, leurs battements de cœurs s'accordant au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés. Aucun des deux ne s'y était attendu, croyant ne pas mériter un tel amour. Et ils avaient pourtant réussi à se le prouver mutuellement. Freya s'était enfin épanouie, loin de la violence des orphelins, et Merlin s'était stabilisé, finalement certain d'appartenir à quelque chose, quelqu'un. Même Hunith avait adopté la jeune femme comme sa propre fille, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas vraiment.

Malheureusement, Freya s'était fait agressée en rentrant de son nouveau travail. Elle avait cru reconnaître un de ses anciens camarades de foyer, mais sa mémoire lui jouait maintenant des tours. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait toujours était Merlin, à qui les médecins avaient annoncé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour la soigner. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trente heures qu'il était à ses côtés, luttant pour rester éveillé, tout comme elle.

« Merci, Merlin. Je t'aimerai même dans la mort.

\- Freya… »

Merlin n'avait pas su trouver les mots, sa voix se brisant lorsqu'il avait senti le dernier tressaillement. Une tristesse infinie le consuma, ainsi que la confusion. Mais plus que tout, la culpabilité, parce qu'il était soulagé qu'elle soit enfin morte.

Qu'elle repose en paix.


	3. Chrysanthème

Hola ! Donc j'ai vu un post sur Tumblr et ceci est apparu dans ma tête :D

#inpiré d'une histoire vraie

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 500**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin**

* * *

 _Chrysanthème_

 _(L'amitié durable)_

« J'invite Vivianne à venir prononcer quelques mots. »

La jeune femme balaya la salle du regard. Toutes les personnes présentes portaient du noir. Certaines restaient solennelles, alors que d'autres n'y parvenaient pas. Merlin faisait partie des deuxièmes. Un élan de compassion secoua son cœur et, lorsqu'elle le dépassa, elle pressa doucement son épaule. Il lui renvoya un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient vides. Il avait perdu son âme-sœur. En une semaine, Vivianne s'était noyée plusieurs fois dans son deuil, et elle n'osait pas le comparer à la souffrance que devait ressentir le jeune homme.

Une fois devant le pupitre, la blonde prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle espérait qu'elle trouverait les mots justes.

« Je sais que parmi vous, peu sont au courant que Freya et moi étions mariées. »

Plusieurs têtes se relevèrent, des expressions stupéfiées collées au visage.

« Et oui, il y a cette ancienne tradition à Lake qui veut que les premières années forment des couples et se jurent fidélité. J'avouerai que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette université. Nous avons eu deux semaines pour faire connaissance et nous fiancer. Freya a été repérable dès le premier jour car elle venait d'emménager, avec sa peau tannée et son accent un peu moins prononcé que le nôtre. Elle a fait tourner la tête de plusieurs filles. »

Dans la foule, Vivianne aperçut plusieurs de leurs camarades, à moitié souriantes, à moitié larmoyantes.

« J'ai mis les deux semaines à la séduire. Je voulais faire les choses bien, parce que je sentais qu'elle méritait toute l'attention que je voulais lui donner. Il y a eu des fleurs, des petits mots, un déjeuner acheté en douce, … On a bien rigolé mais je passerai sous détails les passages presque illégaux. J'ai finalement eu son accord lorsque je lui ai offert une tarte aux fraises. Il parait que c'était son dessert préféré. »

Hunith hoche vaguement la tête, en resserrant sa prise sur Merlin. Vivianne sait que lui aussi l'a amadouée avec des fraises, même si Freya n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner tous les détails. Elle aurait dû. En ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, la blonde continua.

« Enfin bref, il y a eu la cérémonie, la fête. Et l'année que nous avons passée ensemble. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil. Vous ne pouviez pas passer cinq minutes avec elle sans sourire, même si vous veniez de massacrer vos examens. C'est devenu encore plus flagrant lorsqu'elle a rencontré Merlin. J'espère seulement que le temps que j'ai passé avec cette merveilleuse personne a fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle me manque énormément mais je sais qu'elle veille sur nous. Alors je ferais mon possible pour honorer l'espoir et la joie qu'elle incarnait pour nous tous. »

Un grand silence suivit les paroles de Vivianne, mais elle put voir briller dans les yeux de Merlin la gratitude d'un être qui avait retrouvé une raison de vivre.


	4. Pissenlit

Bonjour !

Je suis donc déterminée à terminer au moins ce fandom avant la fin du mois :D

PS : J'ai imaginé le tatouage reflétant le caractère de Guenièvre comme étant un pissenlit, d'où le clin d'oeil au titre

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 473**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Pissenlit_

 _(Survivre défis et difficultés, intelligence émotionnelle)_

C'était venu d'une phrase stupide que Gauvain avait dit en étant encore saoul, mais c'était peu à peu en train de ronger Gwen de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué Lancelot avant, c'était juste… confus.

Elle avait pressenti dès le début que le jeune homme cachait quelque chose, mais avait été incapable de trouver quoi. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque deux ans pourtant et Guenièvre se pensait experte en comportement. Lancelot était juste une énigme plus complexe que les autres, et tellement de théories s'offraient à elle que son amie ne savait que choisir sans les bonnes informations.

Et maintenant ça.

« Lancelot, tu es le plus noble d'entre nous ! Comme… comme le lion de la savane. Ou le cerf de la forêt ! » et Gauvain était reparti dans une de ses histoires dont il avait le secret. Le cœur de Gwen avait fait du hula hoop après avoir sauté d'une falaise et plongé dans des bains glacés. Ou du moins c'était la sensation qu'elle en avait eu.

"Le cerf de la forêt". Lorsqu'elle était rentrée ce soir-là, bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude et sous les yeux attristés de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Guenièvre s'était déshabillée devant son miroir. En se contorsionnant, elle avait réussi à voir plus ou moins sa marque d'âme. _Des bois de cerf_. Son souffle s'était coupé et elle n'avait pas pu atteindre sa chambre avant que les larmes ne soient trop nombreuses pour l'empêcher de voir.

Elle avait toujours pensé que son chevalier servant avait de courts cheveux d'un blond aussi doux que le sable et un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil. Mais elle s'était apparemment trompée, car elle se rendait maintenant compte que Lancelot correspondait effectivement à sa marque d'âme.

Arthur était certes noble, mais c'était une noblesse étincelante. Comme une couronne d'or sertie de joyaux. Comme une épée qui donne l'assaut final.

Lancelot représentait la douceur, la justice, la tranquille détermination et la loyauté la plus farouche. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il gardait pour lui depuis longtemps.

Parce que si Guenièvre n'avait pas su voir entièrement son ami, elle avait pu percer ses sentiments à jour. Et, aussi douloureux que c'était de l'admettre, son chevalier l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre. Veillant de loin sur elle, pour que même sans lui, elle puisse être heureuse.

Cette pensée ramena de nouvelles larmes, sachant à quel point il avait sacrifié pour elle. Gwen se sentait comme une enfant capricieuse. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été odieuse ou même difficile mais elle n'avait cependant pas accédé à ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin. Trop occupée à essayer de voir en quelqu'un d'autre les qualités qu'il possédait.

Et lorsqu'elle lui annonça sa découverte, Lancelot ne fit que sourire tendrement et la prendre dans ses bras. Aussi noble qu'un cerf et aussi aimant qu'elle le nécessitait.


	5. Magnolia

Oui, oui, je me bouge les fesses maintenant :P

Et donc cet OS est placé avant le précédent dans la trame temporelle. Voilà, sinon ce n'est pas drôle xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 455**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Magnolia_

 _(dignité, noblesse, pureté)_

« C'est étonnant qu'ils se trompent tous aussi facilement. »

Lancelot fit glisser son regard de son travail à son meilleur ami pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

« Sur ta virginité. »

Le noiraud eut une furieusement envie de s'étouffer avec sa salive mais il ne fit que cacher son rougissement. Plus ou moins.

« Pardon ? » Même sa voix sortie presque normalement. Une légère octave plus aigüe, voilà tout.

« Ils disent tous que tu attends la bonne personne pour ta première fois. Ton âme-sœur.

\- Et ? »

Perceval haussa un sourcil, comme pour signifier "nous nous connaissons depuis presque quinze ans, je pense que tu peux arrêter de me mentir maintenant". Et oui, le plus grand avait cette faculté de s'exprimer en n'utilisant que son visage. C'était impressionnant.

« C'est personnel, Persé.

\- Tu sais que la plupart pense que nous sommes en couple, Lance ? »

Et okay, c'était une idée absurde, mais il était vrai qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Colocataires, collègues de travail, meilleurs amis… C'était presque comme Merlin et Arthur, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi abrutis que ces deux-là.

Lancelot soupira longuement avant de mettre de côté ses papiers et de s'installer lourdement dans le canapé. Perceval le suivit tranquillement du regard, sachant qu'il avait gagné la confession qu'il attendait. Il essaya cependant de rassurer son ami en lui pressant doucement l'épaule, et sourit lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre. Cela n'empêchait pas ses doigts de se tordre entre eux et son regard de se perdre dans la pièce.

« Je… Je n'attend pas mon âme-sœur. C'est juste que… je crois que ça ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas. »

Perceval pensa quelques secondes avant de répondre, sachant que le sujet était sensible.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas avoir d'âme-sœur ?

\- Non. Non, bien sûr que j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime inconditionnellement et pour qui je suis vraiment, c'est juste… le sexe. Ça ne… m'attire pas. »

Ses yeux se risquèrent à croiser ceux de son ami, jaugeant sa réaction. Perceval paraissait pour le moins intrigué, mais ni contrarié, ni dégouté.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Lancelot fit une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'il comprit que le blond voulait plus d'explications.

« Et bien… Hum… J'imagine qu'être affectueux, comme se tenir la main, se prendre dans les bras, passer du temps ensemble… Toutes ces choses doivent être agréables. Elles l'ont été, durant mes relations précédentes. Mais… coucher avec quelqu'un ? Ça me paraît… inintéressant voir même assez grotesque. S'embrasser passe encore, au cas où tu te poserais la question.

\- Et tu penses que Guenièvre sera d'accord ? »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'étaient légèrement assombris.

« Je l'espère en tout cas. Vraiment. »


	6. Lavande

Alors sincèrement, ce titre-là est ENTIÈREMENT dédié à Perceval. Vous verrez pourquoi :P

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 449**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Lavande_

 _(Attention, sérénité)_

Perceval sut que la nuit était loin d'être finie lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un demander à Gauvain comment il avait fini par découvrir qu'il était l'âme-sœur du géant. Et pendant que son amant se lançait dans une autre histoire rocambolesque, Perceval ne put que rire doucement aux dépends du requérant. Lorsque Gauvain était lancé, personne ne l'arrêtait.

Leur histoire reflétait bien ce côté obstiné du brun.

Il se trouve que Lancelot avait été approché par un groupe de musiciens pour être leur violoncelliste. Et comme Perceval adorait l'entendre jouer, il s'était incrusté dans leur tournée régionale. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Gauvain et Merlin étaient devenus amis, par une rencontre fortuite qui avait sauvé la peau du premier. Comme si l'homme des tavernes avait pu rencontrer son nouveau meilleur ami d'une meilleure façon que celle-ci. C'était du moins son avis.

Toujours est-il que Perceval et Gauvain semblaient devoir être séparés pendant encore quelques mois avant de se rencontrer. Sauf que le plus petit des deux en avait décidé autrement. Le problème était qu'ils étaient des âme-sœurs télépathes, et qu'à partir de sa rencontre avec Merlin, Gauvain avait commencé à entendre les mêmes chansons en boucle, parfois interrompues par quelques autres. Celles que Lancelot et Perceval écoutaient entre chaque concert.

Le brun c'était alors mis en tête de suivre la tournée de ce nouveau groupe dont il avait les musiques en tête tous les jours. Surtout après que Merlin lui ait dit connaître le violoncelliste. Ils avaient bien sûr obtenus des places privilégiées permettant de voir les artistes en loge après le concert. Et Gauvain avait été certain que son âme-sœur était l'un des membres du groupe. Donc il avait évidemment dragué chacun d'eux, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas.

Fort heureusement, Perceval était à ce moment-là rentré de deux jours de voyage, pendant lesquels il avait abandonné la troupe. Et il mentirait s'il disait que le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Il se rappelait très bien que sa première impression de Gauvain avait été celle d'un ivrogne trop joyeux et qui parlait _tout le temps_. Autant dire que pour l'homme silencieux et attentif qu'il était, l'affinité avait été moindre.

Mais il avait donné le bénéfice du doute à cet être exubérant qui l'avait regardé comme s'il était son trésor dès la première seconde.

« J'ai su que c'était lui, » vanta Gauvain.

« Comment ? » lui demanda Mithian.

« Il était trop parfait pour être vrai. »

Et après tout ce temps passé avec son âme-sœur, Perceval ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou non.


	7. Amaryllis

Bah... j'ai de l'inspiration donc je vais continuer. Non ? :D

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 478**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Amaryllis_

 _(beauté orgueilleuse, assurance)_

Guenièvre savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus, mais elle voulait désespérément croire à leur relation, leur couple, eux. Elle espérait réellement qu'Arthur était son âme-sœur, la personne qui la complétait. Et comme dans tout couple, il y avait des points de vue différents et des disputes, non ?

« Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ? » s'énerva Arthur encore une fois.

Guenièvre décida d'abandonner le combat pour ce soir-là. Sa journée de travail avait été longue et elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se battre. Surtout que c'était le même sujet depuis deux semaines, et qu'ils tournaient sérieusement en rond.

« S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé. »

Elle n'entra même pas dans la cuisine, l'appétit lui manquant. De plus, être à table avec son partenaire lui permettrait de poser d'autres questions et d'avancer plus d'arguments qu'elle ne se sentait pas en mesure de contrer. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

« Guenièvre ! »

Elle l'ignora et partit directement dans leur chambre, espérant se changer et dormir et passer au lendemain sans plus de lutte. Evidemment, Arthur était plus têtu que cela.

« Ecoute, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre ton père. J'ai compris.

\- C'est qu'il est tellement… vieux jeu. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre que je t'aime, même si tu es superbe et formidable. A ses yeux…

\- Je suis noire. Oui, je sais. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai compris, Arthur.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère ? »

Ce fut la question qui fit que Gwen lâcha prise. Ce sujet leur prenait la tête depuis deux semaines, et elle était épuisée, et épargner les sentiments du blond était devenu second à un moment de leur dispute.

« Parce que ton père est un imbécile raciste et que tu crois encore à ce qu'il dit ! »

Evidemment, elle regretta les mots dès qu'ils furent dit. Pas parce qu'ils étaient faux mais parce qu'Arthur luttait déjà suffisamment pour sortir de l'emprise de son père, et qu'elle n'avait pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le blond baissa doucement la tête, évitant son regard. Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui, lui prendre la main, s'excuser. Mais il s'écarta, et murmura qu'il allait manger et dormir sur le canapé. Ce côté silencieux d'Arthur brisa le cœur de Guenièvre, sachant qu'elle était celle qui lui avait poussé.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, elle douta du fait qu'il soit son âme-sœur. Certes, il avait toutes les qualités qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. La noblesse, l'humour, l'attention. Mais s'ils ne pouvaient accepter l'essence même de l'autre, Gwen hésitait à imaginer leur vie ensemble.


	8. Glaïeul

Hey ! Donc j'avais envie de m'essayer à un peu de flirt mais je suis nulle xD Alors voilà, premier test !

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 492**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Glaïeul_

 _(force de caractère, béguin)_

Gauvain devait admettre qu'il était plutôt bourré, comme très souvent. Mais c'était Halloween, sa fête de l'année préférée ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sobre en une telle occasion.

Son regard navigua une fois de plus dans la pièce à l'éclairage douteux. Il y avait là beaucoup de personnes, avec des costumes très variés. Une audacieuse en lingerie rouge avec une capuche retint brièvement son attention. Gauvain aurait pu être tenté si quelques méchants loups n'étaient pas déjà en train de rôder.

Sur sa droite, il vit rentrer deux "policiers" d'à peu près son âge. Le premier, blond et soigneusement coiffé, qui avait l'allure du gars qui croit que tout lui est dû. Ennuyant. Son compagnon en revanche, avec ses cheveux presque noirs et ébouriffés, était bien plus attirant. Le petit chaperon rouge parut tout de suite bien pâle en comparaison.

En se rapprochant, Gauvain nota un détail du costume fort intéressant. Des menottes. Le brun ne pouvait y trouver qu'une explication.

Au passage, il attrapa un verre supplémentaire au buffet, puis se posta droit devant le noiraud. Son sourire ravageur en place, il lui tendit gracieusement la boisson.

« Vous êtes venu ici pour nous arrêter, officier ? »

L'homme le jaugea avant de hausser un sourcil. Joueur.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour que le fasse ? »

Son regard c'était porté sur le gobelet que le brun tenait toujours au bout du bras. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le prendre. Dommage, Gauvain était têtu.

« Je pourrais penser à deux ou trois motifs en effet, mais vous devriez en juger par vous-même. »

Il remua doucement le verre sous son nez, mais l'autre avait l'air aussi stupidement borné que lui.

« Ah, c'est dommage. On ne boit pas en service. »

Le brun rit, et comme il savait remarquer lorsqu'il avait perdu, donna la boisson à quelqu'un qui passait près d'eux. L'action l'avait rapproché du policier, qui sembla légèrement moins sûr de lui. Ça intéressa beaucoup Gauvain.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le contour des menottes, avant de reporter son regard dans celui du noiraud. Oh oui, on pouvait voir le rougissement, même avec la lumière tamisée.

« Dites-moi, officier. Est-ce qu'elles sont pour vous ou pour moi ? »

Malheureusement, avant que le plus grand ne puisse bafouiller une réponse, son blond compagnon refit surface.

« Merlin ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Il avait l'air assez énervé. « Nous sommes chargés de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun mineur, pas de flirter avec le mec le plus saoul de la soirée.

\- Arthur. »

Le prénom n'avait été qu'un soufflement agacé, mais Gauvain pouvait déjà voir les changements. Son corps s'était automatiquement penché vers le blond et il semblait capter toute son attention. Ah. Il semblerait que son policier soit déjà pris.

Et au bout d'un moment, Gauvain réalisa autre chose. C'était un _vrai_ policier.


	9. Iris

Donc, celle-là me trottait en tête depuis un moment mais je voulais la garder pour la fin :D

C'était tellement dur de la garder en-dessous de 500 mots ! J'avais envie de mettre tout plein de détails xP

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 491**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin**

* * *

 _Iris_

 _(royauté, confiance, sagesse, espoir)_

Gauvain se rappelait parfaitement l'instant où l'enfer avait commencé.

Merlin avait d'abord été essoufflé. Puis la toux avait débuté, de plus en plus violente, et du sang était apparu au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Gauvain avait réussi à le rattraper mais la crise ne semblait pas se calmer. Lancelot et Perceval étaient arrivés à ce moment-là et ils avaient transporté Merlin à l'hôpital, qui était devenu le quartier général de leur groupe en moins d'une heure.

Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval ayant amené Merlin, et Elyan et Guenièvre étant là pour veiller sur Arthur. C'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés que la situation s'était éclaircie.

Merlin s'était écroulé au moment même où Arthur avait eu un accident de voiture.

Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

* * *

« Appeler… Morgane…frère ? Mordred… état… »

Merlin entendait les voix de Perceval et Guenièvre, mais il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre, ni à les voir. Son corps semblait avoir servi de tapis de course pour chevaux, et il n'en ressentait que la moitié.

« Merlin, mon ami, tu es réveillé ? »

Les murmures se turent alors qu'il essayait de trouver la force de répondre. Ouvrir les yeux, serrer le poing, grogner. A la place, ce fut un gémissement. Sa dignité se faisait piétiner aussi, c'était noté.

« Merlin, tu dois y aller doucement. Les médecins disent que ton corps est encore faible. »

Gauvain et Lancelot étaient drôles. Lui parler alors qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ! Alors, après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il s'obligea à voir. C'était flou et ça lui brûlait le crâne mais il apercevait la silhouette de ses amis. Tous semblèrent prendre une grande respiration en voyant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce… ? »

Sa gorge ne comptait vraiment pas travailler, mais Guenièvre eut la bonté de comprendre.

« Tu as fait une crise. Tu ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Gauvain, Perceval et Lancelot t'ont amené à l'hôpital. »

Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Par contre, maintenant qu'il pouvait se concentrer un peu mieux, une image terrifiante lui revint en mémoire.

« Art… ? »

Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'on lui écrasait la cage thoracique. Plus personne ne voulait croiser son regard.

« Il est au bloc opératoire. » Lancelot s'était dévoué, évidemment. « Il a eu un accident de voiture. Les médecins disent que ses poumons ont été gravement touchés. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal à respirer. »

Non.

Merlin eut envie de rire en entendant ce que disait Lancelot. Qu'il s'était écroulé en même temps qu'Arthur. Qu'il avait les mêmes blessures, en beaucoup plus faibles. Qu'il allait guérir rapidement mais que l'état d'Arthur était inquiétant. Que c'était le signe qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs.

Merlin ne pensa pas au fait qu'il avait déjà eu Freya et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas avoir une autre âme-sœur. Plutôt que, comme la première, il allait la perdre juste après l'avoir trouvée.


	10. Rose

C'est le dernier! Et oui !

J'ai écris mes dix couples pour ce fandom (premier fini du défi !) et je vais donc devoir m'atteler aux quatre autres que j'ai laissé de côté...

Je pense que ce drabble là termine bien la série donc je ne pense pas en rajouter ;)

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi des 50 drabbles (forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons)**

 **Mots : 499**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages de Merlin

* * *

 _Rose_

 _(amour, honneur, dévotion, intemporalité, sagesse)_

Léon arriva à la fête avec un peu de retard, mais il avait vraiment voulu trouver le cadeau parfait. Ce fut Merlin qui lui ouvrit la porte, avec son grand sourire habituel.

« Salut Léon ! Content de te voir. » Il marqua une pause. « Gwenaëlle n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le plus âgé des deux eut un sourire un peu contrit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Non. Nous nous sommes séparés la semaine dernière.

\- Oh mince, désolé. Mais au moins on arrêtera de confondre Gwen et Gwen. »

Il lui offrit un haussement d'épaule avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous les deux. Lancelot apparut et vint le saluer.

« Bonjour Léon. Merci d'être venu !

\- Avec plaisir Lancelot, tu le sais.

\- Gwen arrive, elle finit…

\- C'est tout bon. »

Le grand sourire de Guenièvre illumina la pièce alors qu'elle vint l'embrasser.

« C'est génial que tu aies pu venir.

\- Je n'aurai pas rater cela, voyons.

\- Tout le monde est arrivé ?

\- Non, mais Elyan a dit qu'il serait là dans 10 minutes.

\- Parfait. »

Effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard, après que chacun se soit installé, Lancelot et Guenièvre annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Tous se levèrent pour les féliciter, et piquer de la nourriture en passant, et la fête put vraiment commencer maintenant qu'ils avaient une raison de la faire.

Léon se cala dans un fauteuil et observa les personnes autour de lui.

Mordred et Morgane étaient assis confortablement sur le canapé, dévorant une assiette ensemble. Léon se rappelait du jour où sa meilleure amie l'avait appelé, horrifiée par le fait que son âme-sœur était d'au moins cinq ans son cadet. Depuis, ils avaient grandi et Mordred avait fêté récemment ses vingt-et-un ans, étant devenu un jeune homme formidable qui prenait grand soin de Morgane.

Perceval discutait avec Gauvain près du buffet, pendant que le plus petit des deux l'écoutait et engouffrait pâtisserie après pâtisserie. Ils s'étaient connus plus récemment que le premier couple, mais Léon enviait leur aisance. Gauvain avait le don de mettre les autres à l'aise, mais il était parfois un peu trop exubérant. Cependant, Perceval avait l'air de s'en être parfaitement accommodé. Léon n'était pas sûr, mais il avait cru entendre parler d'un emménagement ensemble... Ils verraient à ce moment-là comment tiendrait le géant.

Arthur vint rejoindre Lancelot et Guenièvre, qui discutaient avec Merlin, et Léon rit intérieurement. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert être âme-sœurs, il y a un peu moins de deux mois, les deux compagnons ne savaient plus comment interagir. Léon adorait les voir bafouiller ou hésiter, là où il n'y avait auparavant presque aucune gêne. Mais cela ne restait drôle que parce qu'il savait, comme tous les autres et même les deux idiots en question, qu'ils finiraient par arranger les choses. Merlin n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, surtout après avoir compris qu'il avait une miraculeuse seconde chance.

Léon était heureux. Chacun de ses amis, qui était devenu presque sa famille, semblait content de là où la vie les avait menés. Et même si avoir son âme-sœur pourrait le rendre parfaitement comblé, il savait qu'il préférait attendre encore un peu. Pour en être digne.


End file.
